


4 Times They Were Interrupted (+1 Time They Weren't)

by tesselester



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5 Times, And in love, Angst, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Yuuri Is a Tease, kinda not really, they're so horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesselester/pseuds/tesselester
Summary: 4 times they were interrupted, +1 time they weren't. basically a bunch of foreplay and lots of making out and all their friends and everyone else knows what's up.





	

1.

 

Yuuri groaned loudly. 

“Shhh, Yuuri, someone’s gonna hear us,” Viktor kissed down Yuuri’s neck, sucking on his collarbone.

“I can’t h—help it,” Yuuri moaned, “V—Viktor.”

He gripped the fabric of Viktor’s shirt and pulled it from the waist of his pants, revealing the skin underneath. He ran his hands along his abs reaching around to pull him closer.

Viktor kissed down Yuuri’s chest as he unbuttoned his shirt, pressing him further into the counter of the restroom. Viktor reached around Yuuri’s ass and hoisted the man onto the counter, positioning himself between his legs.

The new position made Yuuri taller than Viktor, allowing him to fist his hands in the man’s hair and pull him into a desperate kiss.

Viktor moaned loudly into Yuuri’s mouth, running his hands up his thighs, stopping at his hips.

“Viktor, quiet, someone will hear us,” Yuuri smirked.

He practically growled into Yuuri’s mouth, “shut up,” devouring his fiancé’s lips. 

Viktor pulled him closer on the counter so that their groins rubbed together. They breathed hot and heavy into each other’s necks, savouring the friction.

Viktor kissed his way down Yuuri’s now exposed chest, his head falling back against the mirror.

He moaned again at the feel of Viktor’s tongue against his nipple, tightening his grip in his hair, to which his fiancé chuckled at.

“Viktor!” he whimpered as he sucked at the skin.

He quickly brought his hand up to cover Yuuri’s mouth and was about to kiss him when the door opened loudly and quickly and they both jumped apart. 

“Woah!” Chris walked in, checking out both of them and smiling, “you boys are so scandalous!”

“Chris!” Yuuri yelped in surprise, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, “it—it’s not what it looks like!” 

Chris raised his eyebrows at him, not believing a word he was saying, “Right. And I’m sure Viktor isn’t going to take you home and fuck you senseless tonight after the banquet.”

“Chris!” Yuuri gasped, hopping down from the counter.

But the skater simply walked up to the sink and started washing his hands.

Viktor smirked, reaching an arm around his fiancé’s waist, “you’re right Chris, I’m not gonna be fucking him, he’s gonna be fucking me.” 

Yuuri gasped again, hiding his blushing face in his fiancé’s shoulder, “ _Viktor_!”

 

2.

 

Viktor was straddling Yuuri. They were sitting on the bench in the changing room. Yuuri had just finished his free skate at Nationals and they were celebrating his win.  

“Yuuri, I’m so proud of you,” he whispered, each word punctuated with a kiss.

“Hmm,” Yuuri hummed, “thanks." 

Viktor kissed him deeply and slowly, showing Yuuri how much he loved him and was proud of him.

Yuuri parted his lips as he felt Viktor’s tongue against them. They kissed slow and sweet for a while. Then Viktor started trailing kisses down his face and neck.

“Viktor,” Yuuri whined, “I’m all sweaty.” 

“Hmm,” Viktor continued to kiss down his neck and reached the exposed V of his chest, “I like it.”

Yuuri whimpered as Viktor licked a stripe up his neck, wrapping his lips around his pulse point and sucking.

“You taste good.”

Yuuri breathed heavily, gripping Viktor’s hair and pulling.

Viktor ground his hips down in his lap, eliciting a moan from the man.

“Viktor, the door—” Yuuri tried to push him off, but Viktor was stronger, “someone could walk in.”

“Let them,” Viktor ground down again, “I want them to know… that you’re mine.”

Yuuri leaned his head against the wall, “I didn’t know you were such an exhibitionist.”

“Only because I want to show everyone how much I love you,” Viktor sucked on his ear.

They stayed like that for a while; kissing, sucking, and grinding. Yuuri felt the heat build and build and soon he was whining in Viktor’s ear that he was close.

“Oh, Viktor! Viktor, I’m—”

“Yuuri!” the door to their changing room burst open, and in walked Phichit, with a large teddy bear in his arms. 

Yuuri practically screamed and pushed Viktor off him onto the floor, “Phichit! Knock, first!”

Phichit stood there, staring at them, “I did,” he said quietly.

“Well, d—don’t just burst in here like that,” Yuuri stammered.

After the initial shock wore off, Phichit’s hand reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone, quickly snapping a photo. He ran away giggling before rushing back to throw the teddy bear at the pair, “this is for you, congrats on the win.”

“That better not go on instagram!” Yuuri called after him. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor whined, “my butt hurts.”

Yuuri knelt in front of Viktor, “oh, I’m sorry, I was just surprised, I didn’t mean to push you.”

“Make it up to me?” Viktor pouted his lips.

“What do you want?”

Viktor pouted his lips more, batting his eyes up at his fiancé, “kiss me?”

Yuuri gave him a soft smile before leaning in.

Yuuri gave Phichit a very angry phone call after seeing his instagram post of them looking clearly aroused and thoroughly tousled and frustrated with the caption, _don’t interrupt two lovers going at it in the changing rooms ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 

3.

 

They were walking back to their hotel after a day of practice, Yuuri was fuming. Viktor had told him to replace one of his quads with a triple instead for his short program. 

They reached the elevator and immediately Yuuri pushed Viktor against the wall, pinning his wrists at his sides.

“Yuuri—”

“Let me do the quad,” Yuuri growled.

“No, your landing isn’t perfect, you can barely land it in practice, Yuuri.”

“Viktor, I can do it, you just have to believe in me!”

Viktor pushed his arms up and pushed Yuuri against the wall, “no.”

Yuuri looked like a deer caught in headlights, he forgot how much stronger Viktor was than him. He was turned on by his strength, he leaned forward and captured his lips, kissing him hard and angrily.

Viktor kissed back immediately with the same passion, stepping forward and slipping his leg in between Yuuri’s.

Yuuri moaned into his mouth but the moment was cut short as the elevator came to a stop on the facilities level. Georgi stepped in wearing a robe, and dripping with pool water. He nodded at them, acknowledging their existence.

As they rode up, Yuuri and Viktor kept their distance, but Georgi could sense the tension and shifted awkwardly on his feet, the squelch of wet sandals filled the space, almost killing the mood the two had going.

The elevator stopped again on Georgi’s floor and he quickly stepped out, wanting to get as far away from the two as possible. When they were alone again, Yuuri crowded Viktor against the wall and attacked his lips, the elevator filling with the sounds of their moans.

They stumbled their way to their room and fell into bed. The guests on either side of their room kept banging on the walls because they were being so loud.

 

4.

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor moaned.

“Shh, you’ll wake the others,” Yuuri placed a hand over Viktor’s mouth.

Viktor moaned, the sound muffled by Yuuri’s hand, his eyes closing as his head fell back.

“Viktor, you’re so hot,” Yuuri whispered in his ear.

Viktor moaned louder against his hand.

“Shh, baby, I’m gonna take care of you,” Yuuri said as he trailed a finger down Viktor’s chest to the length of his hard cock through the fabric of his pants.

“Oh, Yuuuuri,” Viktor managed through the fingers of Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri straddled Viktor on the bed. Leaning down to kiss him sweetly. Viktor tried to capture his lips for more as Yuuri pulled away, but he pushed against his chest, Viktor falling to the bed.

“You’re such a tease,” Viktor smirked up at him.

Yuuri ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back and seductively sucked on them, putting on a little show for his fiancé. He whimpered at the sight. Viktor’s hands came up to rest on his bare hips, massaging the muscles with his fingers.

Yuuri rolled his hips against Viktor’s groin, making the man bite his lip and moan.

“Yuuri, I can’t take it anymore!” Viktor squeezed at Yuuri’s hips, strong enough to leave bruises there in the morning.

“Are you ready?” Yuuri whispered in his ear.

“Yes!” Viktor shouted, “Yuuri, yes!”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Yuuri teased, his hands running up and down Viktor’s sides.

“Please, god, please, Yuuri, I’m begging you,” Viktor sobbed.

He chuckled lightly, “as you wish.”

Yuuri’s fingers danced down toward the waist of Viktor’s pants, teasing and playing with the hem.

“Yuuri,” Viktor sobbed.

“Shh,” Yuuri soothed. His fingers worked its way under the hem, feeling the soft hairs just before he reached the hard line of Viktor’s cock.

“о мой Бог,” Viktor breathed.

Yuuri’s fingers traced expertly down the length, teasing at the tip.

Viktor shuddered, “Блядь.”

But before he could get any further, the door creaked open and they could hear the soft padding of Makkachin’s paws on the floor. The dog jumped up onto the bed and licked Viktor’s face.

Viktor groaned in irritation, “Makkachin! Go away.” 

But the poodle made himself comfortable on the bed beside them. Yuuri pulled his hand out, and Viktor whined at the loss.

“No, Yuuri,” Viktor was grabbing at his arms.

“I can’t do it in front of him,” Yuuri said.

Viktor glanced at the dog, “just pretend he isn’t here.”

“No, that’s weird,” he climbed off his fiancé, laying down next to him.

Viktor sighed in defeat and frustration.

Then, Yuri walked by outside their door, “thank god! You were being so loud. Good boy, Makkachin! I’m never sleeping over again! I don’t care if it’s your birthday or not.”

 

\+ 1.

 

“Oh god,” Yuuri moaned.

Viktor was kissing and sucking at his neck, determined to leave a bruise the next day. His hands were gripping Yuuri’s ass, pushing him against the wall and grinding into him.

“Viktor, someone’s gonna find us,” Yuuri tried to pull away, but Viktor’s grip on him was too strong.

“No, they won’t,” Viktor kissed down his chest, licking the sweat.

“Do I need to remind you of all those times we got—”

Viktor kissed him on the lips, “you’re talking too much.”

“But—”

“Just let me,” Viktor kissed him, “I don’t care if we get caught again. I just—I need you right now.”

Viktor kissed him desperately and Yuuri complied immediately.

Yuuri planted his hands on Viktor’s ass and pulled him closer as he rolled his hips. They both let out a moan at the friction, continuing the movement.

Their hands trailing over muscle, reaching every inch of exposed skin they can. Yuuri brought his hands up to tug at Viktor’s hair. The older man moaned at the pull. Yuuri tugged again, harder.

“Yuuri,” Viktor gasped.

Yuuri kissed down his neck as he worked his buttons, pushing the fabric off his shoulders.

Viktor shuddered at the cold air hitting his skin. But pulled Yuuri into a kiss as he worked Yuuri’s shirt over his head. His fingers quickly working the button of his pants.

“Ah!” Yuuri moaned as Viktor’s hand covered the length of his cock through his boxers.

Yuuri tried to undo Viktor’s pants, but his hand-eye coordination was failing as Viktor expertly slid his hand up and down Yuuri’s dick.

He eventually managed to tug Viktor’s pants down and start stroking his cock.

Viktor kissed him as he gripped both their dicks in his hand and started stroking them together. “Yuuri, I love you.”

Yuuri hummed, “I love you.”

“Oh my god,” he moaned as his thumb slid over the slit, smearing the precome over both of them.

Yuuri tugged at Viktor’s hair, bringing their lips together. Yuuri could feel the heat build and build and he was thrusting against his fiancé until he was coming all over his hand.

He moaned into Viktor’s mouth, his grip on him squeezing so hard, his knuckles were white. Viktor came shortly after, the warmth dripping down onto the floor in between them.

Viktor was devouring Yuuri’s lips, positively attacking him and pushing him against the wall.

“God, I love you,” Viktor whispered into his skin.

Yuuri could only hum. His knees were weak, he clung onto his fiancé, holding himself up against the wall.

“See,” Viktor smiled against his cheek, “we weren’t interrupted this time.”

Yuuri nodded, “we should… clean… I feel… sticky.”

“Just let me stand here for a minute,” Viktor squeezed him tight, his arms wrapping around his waist.

They stood against the wall, blissed out, unaware of their friends, Chris and Phichit, who were stood outside the door. The two skaters heard every word and every moan, in fact, every person in the hall had heard every word and every moan.

Chris and Phichit smirked at each other before they burst into the room, shouting greetings to the lovers.

“AH! PHICHIT! CHRIS! I’M NAKED! PUT YOUR PHONE AWAY!”

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time writing this kinda thing. hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> also i kinda realize Phichit wouldn't be at the Japanese Nationals, but for the sake of the story, shhhhhhhh, just go with it. 
> 
>  
> 
> ** Translations: 
> 
> о мой Бог = oh my god
> 
> Блядь = fuck
> 
> **sorry if the russian is wrong, i just typed it into google translate.


End file.
